Sapphic Slave
by squidge86
Summary: Mchaistings BDSM story. Set in a lesbian BDSM bar Paige owns. They are just friends but Spencer has been in love with Paige since they first met 9 years ago. Olivia is Paige's mistress and Spencer finds a way to tell Paige how she really feels. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi, had an idea that's been circling my head for a while now. I have very bad writers block with my other story. Plus it got a little to close to home with how I have been feeling recently.

So since there ain't any Mchaistings BDSM stories that I have seen, I felt obliged to write one lol. Hope you like this is just a prologue then it will go Ito individual POV's. Reviews and constructive critiscm are most kind :D

* * *

Paige and Spencer have known each other for about 9 years, both are 27. They met at NYU when they were roommates and never stopped living with each other. They are best friends since that first meeting at the dorm.

Since then Spencer finished her law degree and is now working as an ADA in the Homicide division in new York. She loves her work, but the major thing missing in her life is Paige. Spencer has been in love with Paige since they first met, but has never made any attempt to tell her. She has a sister, Alex (35) who works also as an ADA but in the special victims unit. But what she doesn't realise is that Alex works with a woman called Olivia who is Paige's mistress.

You see after the death of Paige's parents just after their graduation. Paige was left a vast fortune in their will. She will never have to worry about finances again. However Paige has a strong work ethic and for her own sanity needs to work.

Paige discovered a love for the BDSM world during college. An ex liked to experiment in the bedroom and she loved it. So when she was left the money she decided to invest it in a club that is designed specifically for lesbians wanting to explore the BDSM world. Her Club, the Sapphic Slave, is a huge success. It is extremely discreet and confidential, so you wouldn't be surprised to find some of New Yorks most powerful ladies in there.

Paige McCullers is a very confident outgoing person, but in the comfort of the club she is 100% submissive and loves it.

Paige met Olivia who is 40, one night at the club 6 months ago. It was one of the ladies rare nights off so she was drinking and dancing. The club is huge, there is a room for dancing and the bar. Excessive drinking is strictly prohibited here due to safety reasons. The next room is the play room. You walk in on a platform which ends with railings before stairs lead down to the main area. The platform around the sides is in a circle so people can get a good view of the action down below at any angle. The main area is equipped with pretty much any BDSM equipment you could think of. Cages, racks, stocks you name it it's there. The only rule is no sex. Plus they must bring their own devices and toys such as whips. The club contains some private and changing rooms.

So while Paige was enjoying dancing on her own Olivia joined with dancing. Olivia oozed of confidence and Paige loved it. After dancing for a while Olivia kissed her and suggested they go somewhere private. Paige led them to her office upstairs and Olivia proceeded to tell Paige to strip slowly for her. To which she complied willingly. That night Paige discovered that Olivia was a very experienced dominant and gave her the best sex of her life. Once they had finished they decided to have a regular thing going and Olivia would be her mistress. They happily agreed that it wouldn't be a romantic relationship and it wouldn't be exclusive. For the past 6 months they have seen each other at Least once a week, their heavy workload permitting.

Olivia is in love with Alex and vice versa but they won't admit their feelings for each other, and keep themselves very guarded around their personal lives. No one in Olivia's life knows she is into BDSM, especially not Alex.

Spencer knows all about what Paige likes and her involvement with Olivia but doesn't realise she works with Alex.

Spencer really wants to tell Paige about her feelings but just doesn't want to lose her friendship either, she's at a loss of what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige POV

"Mmmm mistress you taste exquisite. May I lick more?"

"Of course my sweet. You do such a good job pleasing me at times. But you know you must be punished if you fail at your job."

"Of course mistress I understand. I live only to please and serve you."  
Olivia is sat on the office chair and I'm on my knees naked with her police issue handcuffs restraining my arms behind my back. I'm licking her out as best I can in this position. She digs her nails into my scalp and I try to not let it distract my work, but it's hard. It's sending bolts of arousal straight to my core. I love it when she's pleased that I have done a good job. I flick her clit with my tongue faster and faster as she's bucking her pussy into my face. She presses my face hard into her as she orgasms. Olivia is panting hard and moaning. Those moans and positive words are what I work so hard for.

I lick up her juices while she's coming down from her high. She always tastes so good, so musky and sweet. I daren't move until she tells me to stop or I will get punished.

"My sweet you did such a good job, plus you remembered your manners and didn't stop until told. You may stop now."

I pull back and sit back on my heels with my eyes lowered. Important rule is to never ever give my mistress eye contact until told. I have to work hard to deserve that pleasure.

"Well sweet that's all we have time for today, it's always a pleasure. I'm going downstairs for a beer then going to get going. See you around."

With that she dresses and goes downstairs. If it gets physical she will always make sure im ok after. But. Tonight it was pretty much purely about getting her off and I'm more than happy to do that for her. Out of our sessions we get on very well and we are equal, just two normal friends. But within a session she is my mistress and I am her submissive. I like how easy our relationship is and there are no emotional ties other than friendship. I have a shower in my private bathroom in the office and get changed. I'm going to be spending most of the night here in the office doing paper work.

* * *

Spencer's POV

I'm sat at the bar feeling very sorry for myself. Trying to drink my sorrows away. Why can't I just tell Paige how I feel? She's just the most amazing person I've ever met. I can talk to her about anything things I can't tell anyone else about. She knows I'm gay so that's not an issue. So why can't she see me that way? It's not too busy at the bar tonight because it's only a thursday which is preferable for me tonight as I'm not in the mood for it being to loud or busy.

I notice Olivia coming down the stairs from Paige's office. Why can't that be me? They're not even in a relationship, yet she gets to touch Paige. Fuck sake! I order my 3rd beer to try and numb myself. I feel someone sit next to me and it's Olivia. She's nice enough, I'm just really really jealous of her. She smiles at me.

"Hi Spencer, what's wrong you look pretty down?"

What can I say, your fucking the love of my life.

Shit, I just said that outloud.

Olivia smiles gently at me, "The love of your life hey? Have you ever told her?"

Shes not angry, she's very gentle with me, so I decide to spill since I can only talk to my sister Alex about this. Plus I have a bit of liquid courage. Ive had a few shots of tequila as well. I spill my thoughts and feelings about her. Olivia just lets me talk and listens intently.

"Spencer, I don't want to get in the way between you too. I'll back off if you want."

I scream yes in my head but I know I still don't have the guts to tell Paige so who am I to get in the way. I explain this to Olivia. She just smiles and nods. But then I get an idea in my head.

"This may sound mad, but can you teach me how be a mistress? I am dominant inclined, so if I do ever tell her and she wants me back, I'll know how to please her."

She pauses for a bit then grins, "Tomorrow once your alcohol has worn off give me a ring if you still want this ok." With that she walks off out of the bar. Brilliant! Can't wait for this. I leave the bar and tell Anya, the bartender, to tell Paige I've gone home.

The next day I call Olivia and she agrees to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer POV

I walk up to Olivia's apartment a few days after arranging this meeting.

What am I doing?

No, come on you can do it. If you want to interest Paige you have to know how to play it right. Meh, I wish she would just come on to me. It would be far easier.

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves and I buzz up, to which she lets me in straight away.

I run up the stairs to try and burn off some nervous energy. After 4 flights of sprinting it hasn't changed a thing.

I nervously walk up to apartment number 414 and I knock twice. The door breezes open and Olivia is standing there with a kind smile on her face.

I do have to admit she is beautiful and I can totally see why Paige is attracted to her. Her smile puts me at ease a bit and she waves me in.

"Hey Spencer, come on sit on the couch. Do you want anything to drink?" She asks warmly.

"Something large and alcoholic?"

"Hahaha ok but not too much, when you are dominating someone you need to be 100% in charge not only of yourself but of your sub. Their safety amongst anything else is the most important thing."

"I understand, just a beer then and that's all I have." I swallow hard, shit this is really happening.

"No probs I'll be one sec, you get comfortable."

I lean back on the couch and just try to settle. Olivia comes back with beers and sits down next to me.

"So Spencer, have you done anything like this before. And just, I need to make clear everything that happens here is confidential ok. I won't tell Paige anything unless you want me too, ok? Plus I know you know I'm a detective, but please don't spread this ok."

"I promise, Olivia." I don't want it spread either so I know how she feels. I wonder which unit she works in. I've never seen her working before. But then again I've only been an ADA for a short time. I don't ask because I don't want it to get too awkward at work.

We spend the evening talking about my previous experience, which after talking to Olivia about her experience is just vanilla. I've only really been involved in spankings, blindfolding and some verbal domination really. We have a long discussion about our personal likes and dislikes and plus Paige's.

For the next month me and Olivia meet up at least once a week to train me up how to be a safe and successful dominant for Paige. Olivia is a fantastic teacher and makes me feel so comfortable and let's me practice on her. We never have sex or anything like that but we push each others boundaries and she makes me sub as well to let me know how it feels. We practice spanking using all sorts of instruments, paddles, canes, whips, rulers basically anything that could be used. We talk a lot about safety all throughout and the importance of safe words and signals. Correct and safe ways to tie people up and restrain them, so it leaves no permanent damage. Sensory deprivation, which is apparently Paige's favourite experience. We discuss role playing, basically everything and I feel confident. So confident in fact me and Oliva hatch a plan. 

* * *

Paige pov

I finally have a full day/night off work. So I decide to visit Olivia because I can't get through to her on her phone and to be honest I'm desperate. I'm feeling a bit down, its nearly my parents anniversary of their death. I've hardly seen Spencer nor Olivia for a month. And I just need someone close to me. Something to just make me feel, well anything. Spence is always so supportive around this time, but I've barely seen her.

I'm about to cross the road when i notice them across street. I see Spencer and Olivia coming out of Olivia's apartment building. They look very close and smiling to one another.

A whole whirlwind of emotions overtake me, jealousy, sadness and anger.

I know Olivia see's other people and I've always been fine with it, heck I've seen her playing with other people at the club and nothing. So why do I feel so jealous? 

* * *

I've been upstairs for a few hours at the club, trying to get work done plus trying not to think about what she saw the other day. She doesn't understand her feelings of jealously at all.  
I don't love Olivia and vice versa and we made it very clear we weren't exclusive and both happy with that. So why now when seeing spencer n her together? Im not liking this feeling at all.

Its saturday and I've finished all my paper work for the night and I decide to go downstairs to see how everything is going. It's heaving and everyone is wearing masks so I can't really recognise any of the regulars.

Walking through the dance area first, everyone is enjoying themselvesI then check out the play room. By the moans and whipping sounds seems like people are enjoying themselves. I lean myself on the rail just before the steps leading down to the play area to observe my surroundings. While looking I notice in the middle that a woman is tied up on the x frame. She's topless and just has red silk knickers and red thigh high boots on. It's Olivia, I can tell from her body and her hair, plus her mask is only covering her eyes. Well never knew she would like to be doninated I think with a chuckle. There's a woman circling her with a whip, she has a latex black bra that's studded and smallish breasts but they are just out of that stunning bra. A black thong is almost painted on a gorgeous pert ass and black studded knee high stillettos creep up beautiful toned long legs. Fuck that's hot. I have a weakness for latex and stillettos. She's wearing a full head mask with long pony tail hanging out of a small hole in the top, she has beautiful brunette wavy hair. This lady in black also has sunglasses on. Plus black latex gloves that reach midway up her forearms. The mask has a sideways zip for the mouth and she's wearing blood red lipstick which goes with her paleish skin tone. I don't have to see her face to know she is stunning!

The woman is toned, she has these perfect abs and her arms are toned but not overboard. Fuck she is so sexy. I feel myself getting wet just looking at her and wondering if she will dominate me later. I stay still just Watching, captivated.

I'm really enjoying watching Olivia get whipped all over her body with Olivia begging to stop. The sight of two stunning women like that is nearly too much for me... Nearly!

Aphrodite before me is using a beautiful carved handle knife on Olivia then whipping until Olivia cums. Shit, Ive never heard her moan quite like that before. This ebony clad beauty unbuckles her. She then points to her shoes n Olivia gets on knees and starts licking n kissing her boots.

I'm stood there mesmerised by this woman. Getting more n more turned on by the second. My hips start rocking, I really need release. I'd give anything to be in Olivia's position right now. Once Olivia has finished she crawls away out of sight. Then the woman in black looks up, points at me and beckons me with her finger. Fuck I practically run over there, lower myself to my knees and bow my head. She strokes my head gently then grips my hair and pulls me up. She puts my face near to her ear and waits. I'm confused for a second but then I remember she didn't appear to say a word to Olivia so obviously she isn't speaking tonight. I presume she wants my safe word.

"My safe word is blue or I click my fingers on my right hand 3 times in a row."  
With a slight nod of her head she takes my top and jeans off then pushes me to the x frame and buckles my ankles and wrists to it extra tight.  
But this time I'm facing it and I rest my head on the chin rest. She walks around and shows me a whip used for horse racing. I nod and then she puts a blind fold on me. I can't see a thing. All I can hear is moaning , the bass of low music and clicks of heels. She's circling me n then stops. With no warning I feel the first crack of the whip on my ass. Damn that hurt but felt so good. After about 10 strokes on my right cheek she swaps to the left. Never changing force and pretty much in exact place each time. She then starts whipping my back. Placement is different this time with every stroke. I'm going to be bruised by the intensity in the morning but it's so worth it. This dream woman is giving me the best lashing I've ever had. My moans are Filling the room, I'm so turned on. I've never felt this aroused before. Her beat is steady to begin with but now I cant find any rhythm but it's a good thing, I can't prepare for any stroke. She stops and I can't hear any clicks so she must still be there. It feels like an eternity goes by.

"please mistress I need to be punished please!" I pathetically whimper out.  
Straight away I feel a connection by the whip just under my ass on the back of my thighs. My absolute weak spot! Pressure is building deep within me and as she's whipping hard and fast I'm grinding my pussy against the frame as much as I can.

"Mistress please fuck please can I cum please!" I beg I need release so much it's painful but I need permission.

Suddenly the whipping stops and I feel her latex clad hands running up my thighs to my hips. She pushes her body against my back and sucks my neck. This is just heaven. After presumably leaving a mark she retracts away from me then I can hear the clicking of heels getting quieter and quieter. Shit shit shit where is she going?! The clicks have stopped all I can hear now is my heaving breathing. I think she's gone. How can she just leave me like that! Maybe she's just testing me. I keep wait there but it just gets too sore in the position I'm standing. I give up and utter my safe word despondently. Immediately the blindfold comes off. Once my sight is adjusted I see Olivia standing in front of me grinning madly.

"Shut up," is about as much as I can manage to say.

She just laughs, "Come on sweet, let's get you upstairs and cleaned up."

She unbuckles me and she lifts me up bridal style upstairs after my legs started to buckle on me. She places me on the couch and tells me to lie on my front while she gets the first aid kit. Olivia tenderly rubs ointment on my welts in silence. Once she's finished she puts a blanket over me and tells me to rest. Slumber creeps over me fast with a smile on my face. 


End file.
